youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Skeppy
Zak JohnsonWHOIS GoDaddy Search Results for InvadedLands.net, godaddy.com, accessed 24-11-2019 (born: ), better known online as Skeppy, is an American YouTuber. His content mostly focuses on trolling players, his staff, and his underlings A6d and BaldBoyHalo in Minecraft. However, there are exceptions, such as the Q&A series he adds to every few months. He also makes a lot of videos on "Minecraft but..." where he has different challenges while playing the game Minecraft in survival mode, some examples are "Minecraft but anvils fall every minute", "Minecraft but lava falls every minute", or "Minecraft but I can only eat diamonds". He has multiple channels, which each have different, but similar, content added to them. His side channel, Skep, usually has his streams, which have been edited down to 15-30 minute videos by his editor, Skoppy (or @Kritteers on Twitter). Occasionally, it also gets bonus clips from his main channel videos. His third channel Zak, a vlogging channel, has had all previous videos deleted, however on October 21, 2019, he uploaded the only non-deleted video on the Zak channel. From Zak you can see 2 channels named Skeppy Extra & SkeppyPlays, however, both have no content currently public and have been deleted. He has another channel that is not well known, called Minecraft kid xx6969. On this channel, he was making Minecraft Livestream to a small audience. After a few streams, he attempted to start making Fortnite streams and videos, however, he stopped fairly quickly and the channel has been inactive since. His final solo channel is Baby Skeppy, in which he pretends to be a baby in Minecraft, however only 2 videos are up, the second of which includes his friend BadBoyHalo, and it is believed that it won't return. Zak has a joint channel with his friends, BaldBoyHalo & a6d called The Trio (previously Muffin Squad) where they upload podcasts. He has made accounts in the past for personal use, one of which was created somewhere in 2012. He has had satirical drama with JackSucksAtLife and most frequently messes around with his friend, BaldBoyHalo.He is also known for his questionable spelling. InvadedLands Skeppy owns a Minecraft server known as InvadedLands (InvadedLands.net). It consists of five different sub-servers, Survival, Soup (Which most people can't access), Skyblock, UHC, and KitPvP. However, KitPVP is the most used in his videos and most popular on the server. InvadedLands currently has two Managers, MegaPVP, and Zelkam. Zelkam does similar content like Skeppy, on his own channel. He hosts many events on his server. His server is where he does most of his trolling, mostly being on hackers, who he usually bans after messing with them. He also trolls new players, usually on KitPVP, but usually compensates for this by gifting them a free rank. Personal Life He was born in Columbus, Ohio, but currently resides in Los Angeles, California (previously Tampa, Florida) or as a joke known by his fans, Chicago, IL. He moved to Los Angeles alone, since his friends' Visas' got terminated right before the move to LA. On his third channel, Zak, he explains about his move to LA in more detail. You can find that video by clicking here. However, recently (November 28th, 2019), Zak tweeted out an indicator that he might be moving in with some people He first tweets about how he acquired 2 roommates. Then, he goes on to say he "can't believe" to be moving in with a "beaver and an apple." This is indirectly stating that he will be moving in with his friends, TapL and Spifey. You can find this tweet by clicking here. (We can confirm that he is moving in since both Spifey and TapL tweeted confirming this.) Memes Skeppy has his own memes including, but not limited to Flip Flop, Skippy, 14, ping spoofing, turtle, daddy, Magnifying Glass Tilted Left/Right, BaldBoyHalo, BadBoyHalo is a potato, Jif, I Was Testing, Cheesy Fries, Ding, Oh My Goodness, idot, sotp, pine cone, thin-crust pizza, cheesy fries, slash slash undo, Candad, Uh Oh Spaghettios, Japanese symbol for beginners, Cursed, His outro misspelt with "DUHHHHHH" music for the jokes, his thumbnails, and many more. He has joked about making a charity fund for his “Lamborghini” on stream. He is also known for using words such as “bisector”, "diameter", “photosynthesis” or “perpendicularity” to his friend BadBoyHalo, in order to make things seem more complicated and to confuse/frustrate him. He has jokingly killed BadBoyHalo's fish, Mr Squeegy, in their How to Minecraft series. Along with that, he has joked about dying by MLG water in their hardcore series. Skeppy also often says "If you could say one thing to the whole world, what would you say?" before banning hackers in his hacker trolling videos (and to YouTubes and to players on his Minecraft server Invadedlands.net). Connections He is connected with many other Minecraft YouTubers such as: *F1NN5TER *Spifey *TapL *JackSucksAtLife *aswdfzxcvbghtyyn (No longer active on any social media platform) *Zelkam (Skeppy's Server Manager for InvadedLands) *Technoblade ] *lolitsalex (No longer active on his YouTube channel) *Nico *BaldBoyHalo *Preston *Doni Bobes *a6d *hannapeyton *Dream *The Trio (BadBoyHalo, Skeppy and a6d’s podcast and random game channel) *RyansSquack (Minecraft Lets play survival Buddy His other channels #Skep #Baby Skeppy #Zak #Skeppy Extra #The Trio #SkeppyPlays Subscriber Milestones *10,000 subscribers: Apr 27, 2017 *100,000 subscribers: July 8, 2017 *500,000 subscribers: December 3, 2018 *900,000 subscribers: July 4, 2019 *1,000,000 subscribers: July 5, 2019 Quotes *''”YOOO how's it going guys! Welcome back to another video!”'' *''”NOOOO!”'' *''”QUIT GAME!”'' *''”Hanyah, Hanyah, Hanyah...”'' References This page was created on ‎‎June 10, 2018, by ...?????? Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers